Opening Day
by ricaruns
Summary: Dave Rossi takes his stepson to Opening Day at Nationals Park


Author's note: I don't own Criminal Minds. This story is set in the same universe as "Unknown Past" and "Graduation Surprise", but this can be read separately. Rossi and Strauss are married and have custody of Strauss' children from her first marriage. This story is about baseball opening day which is always in April and which is practically a holiday where I am from. The two teams are the Washington Nationals and the Chicago Cubs. The Washington Nationals were chosen because they are the Major League baseball team for the Washington D.C. area and the Chicago Cubs were chosen because the Cubs are Dave Rossi and Joe Mantenga's favorite baseball team. I also do not know the laws regarding divorce, custody etc, but just go with it. I am also am adding details about Rossi's family background, but don't forget this fiction, and only follows cannon to a certain extent.

Erin watched as her two 'boys' were getting ready for Opening Day. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that Chris was a little boy, bouncing up and down with excitement. The moment also demonstrated a stark contrast between her ex-husband, Andrew and Dave. Chris had loved baseball since he was little and yet Andrew never took Chris to a game, and Dave had taken Chris to a few games, but this was the first time that Chris was going to Opening Day. When Dave told Chris he was going to the Washington Nationals Opening Day, he thought Dave was joking; there was no way Dave was taking him to the game because that didn't happen to him. Dave swore him up and down that they were going to the Opening Day game and showed Chris the tickets. Once it sunk in that Chris was going to the Opening Day with his step-father, he gave Dave the biggest hug ever and then bounded up to his room. Dave looked at Erin and asked "Is there something I'm missing? Why would he think I was joking about taking him to Opening Day? I might joke about some things, but I would never joke about taking the kids somewhere or baseball."

"I know Dave. Intellectually, Chris knows you're nothing like his father, but there is still a part of him that expects to be let down. Andrew never took Chris to a baseball game, not even a high school game, even though Chris has loved baseball since he was 3 or 4. Chris knows that you do your best to keep your promises, but I think him and his sisters are still trying to deal with the difference between their father and you. I think the kids have mostly adjusted to the difference, but I think times like this, is when they still are caught between the transition. I think the best thing for you to do is to keep trying and explain why you have to miss some things or cancel some things due to work. Thank you for being such a good father to our children, I love you." Erin gave Dave a quick kiss before letting Dave get his Chicago Cubs jersey and hat. Erin knew that Dave was probably going to be one of the only Chicago supporters, but that was Dave Rossi for you.

Normally, Erin wouldn't let her children miss school but she knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Chris, and she wasn't going to spoil it for him. Before her 'boys' left for the stadium, Erin took a picture of Dave in his Chicago Cubs gear standing next to Chris in his Washington Nationals gear. It warmed her heart to see Dave and Chris smiling with Dave wrapping his arms around Chris' shoulders. After Erin had taken enough pictures to satisfy the need to document her new, happy life, Dave and Chris left for Nationals Park.

"Bye, Mom"

"Bye, Erin."

Erin waved goodbye to her 'boys' thinking that ever since she started dating Dave, her life and the lives of children had changed for the better. Erin decided since she had the house to herself, she would have a cup of tea, and read her favorite novel.

As Chris and Dave were driving towards Nationals Park, Chris asked "Dad, did your dad ever take you to a Cubs game?"

"No, he never took any of us to a Cubs game because my family lived on Commack, Long Island in New York, so we never went to Chicago to see the Cubs play. We did see the Yankees play a few times, and it was always a special treat when the Yankees were playing the Cubs, that way we could see both of our baseball teams."

"You said he never took any of us? Does that mean you have siblings?"

"Yes, I have 3 sisters-Elizabeth, Catherine and Margaret. I'm the youngest child."

"So you're the baby of the family?"

"Yes, so that meant I was both spoiled and tortured depending on the day. Even though, I'm the youngest, I looked out and continue to look out for my sisters, much to the chagrin of my sisters and their husbands."

"I do the same thing. I look out for Jess and Meg, but especially when mom and 'dad' were going through the divorce, and when mom was in rehab."

"I know and I'm glad you looked after your sisters even if I wasn't in a position to do so."

"As much as mom loves you now, I don't think she would have appreciated your efforts during the divorce."

"I know that, which is why I stayed in the background during the divorce, even though I would have loved nothing more to be there for her as she went through the divorce."

"Dad, thank you for loving mom and loving us."

Dave took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and gave Chris a squeeze on his shoulder. "You're welcome son; it is my pleasure to love your mother the way she deserves. And it is my pleasure to be the father you and your sisters deserve. Enough heavy talk for now, we are here at the stadium and it is now time to focus on baseball."

Dave and Chris got out the car, heading towards the stadium. Dave hoped that no one recognized him or went all fan-girl on him. He wanted to enjoy a day watching baseball with his son, not deal with his fans. Thankfully, Dave and Chris managed to get into the stadium and down to their seats without anyone recognizing Dave Rossi or making a big deal out him being there. When they got down to their seats, Dave asked "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Can I have a hot dog and soda, please? I'd like a Pepsi. "

"Sure. I'll go get the food and you can stay here, enjoy the view."

Chris sat in his seat, people watching while Dave went to go get their hotdogs and sodas. When Dave was gone, Chris began thinking back to the 'Replicator' and what would have happened to him and his sisters if his mother had actually died. He really hoped his dad got back soon so he could ask him. A few minutes later, Dave returned with hotdogs, sodas and peanuts. Dave looked at his step-son, his son, and realized that Chris looked distressed. After putting down the food, Dave asked "Are you ok, Chris? You look distressed and worried."

"Yes. No. I don't know. Can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"What happens to Jess, Meg and I if mom dies? Do we get to stay with you or do we have to go back to our father and his mistress?"

"Slow down. If god forbid if anything happens to your mother, you and sisters will continue to live with me as long as you want. Just after your mother and I got married, I signed documents that made me legal guardians of all 3 of you, as well as being able to make medical decisions if your mother was unavailable at the time. Technically your father could sue for custody, but I highly doubt that he would do that. While in court, he would have to explain his infidelity and his abuse that lead to the divorce. He would also have to explain why he lost custody after your mother successfully completed rehab. It would be an uphill battle for him, and I will do everything in my power to prevent your father from re-gaining custody. Also, you and your sisters are old enough to make the decision of who you would like to live with, if there ever was a custody battle. I also think your father is smart enough to know not to mess with me or family. He may have some friends in high places, but between your mother and I we have lots of friends in lots of high places. Don't forget there is also my team that would do everything in their power to prevent you and your sisters from going back to your father. So have no fear, my son, you and your sisters shall remain with us and Mudgie." Dave wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him as close to him as allowed by the stadium chairs.

Chris felt better knowing that if he and his sisters were ever to lose their mother, Dave would be there, and they wouldn't have to leave the one place that felt like home. Before he knew it, the National Anthem was playing and it was time to watch the game between his beloved Washington Nationals and his dad's beloved Chicago Cubs. To his disappointment, the Cubs ended up beating the Nationals 6-2. The day would have been better if his team had won, but regardless Chris spent some quality time with his dad, and he was reassured that Dave would continue to look after him and his sisters. After the game was over, Dave and Chris headed home, with each of team playfully ripping on the other one's team. The teasing continued as Dave and Chris walked into the house, which made Erin smile. It amazed Erin that Dave had a better relationship with their children than her ex-husband ever had with the children.

"So boys, how was the game?"

"It was awesome. Dad had excellent seats and we enjoyed hotdogs, soda and peanuts. Unfortunately, the Cubs won."

"Sorry about that, Chris."

"It's ok. There is always a next time. I had a great day with dad, so that totally makes up for it. I'm going upstairs to chat with my friends and tell them about how awesome the game."

"Don't be online too long; you need to go to bed at a somewhat decent time."

"I won't. Thanks again Dave."

"You're welcome son."

Dave and Erin watched their son skip stairs on the way to his room.

"Did you enjoy the game as much as Chris?"

"Of course I did. What could be better than spending Opening Day with my son and my team beat his team…Before the game started, he asked me what would happen to him and the girls if you died."

"He did? What did you tell him?"

"Yes. I told him that after we married, I signed the documents to make me the legal guardian of the kids as well as having the ability to make medical decisions in your absence. I also told him that technically Andrew could sue for custody, but it was incredibly unlikely that he would given the reasons why your divorce happened in addition to the reasons why he lost custody following your time in rehab. I did my best to reassure Chris that he and the girls could continue to live here as long as they wanted, if something god forbid ever happened to you."

"Thank you David. I never expected that question to come up, but I'm glad you told him the truth, and didn't dodge the issue."

"The issue was too important to dodge. I feel like I never tell you this enough, but I am so glad you went to rehab and got your life back on track. I love you so much, Erin Elizabeth Strauss Rossi."

"And I love you David Anthony Rossi."

Erin and Dave decided to cuddle on the couch until Chris came down from him room or Megan came home from school. As it turns out, Megan came home from school before Chris came downstairs.

"Bye, Kelly. See you tomorrow. Tell your mom thanks for the ride."

Megan came into the house and was surprised to see her parents cuddling on the couch.

"Hey, I'm surprised you and Chris are home from the baseball game. I thought you guys would have been longer."

"The last few innings were pretty quick and to top it all off; my beloved Cubs beat your brother's beloved Nationals."

"Well I know that made you happy."

"I did, but I was happier because I was spending time with my son without having people turn into rabid fans."

"Yeah, that is awkward when your fans turn rabid, like they forget you're a human, a father and a husband."

"Mmhmm. Are you upset that you didn't come to the baseball game with us?"

"No." Megan wrinkled her nose "I don't like baseball."

"Be still my heart. How do you not like baseball?"

"I find it boring and thinking about baseball reminds me of all the times that our father broke Chris' heart."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry."

"I mean how were you supposed to know about every time our father broke our hearts? None of us really want to recount any of those times."

"I understand. Come here sweetie."

"I love you and I will do my best to honor my promises to you, but you know the nature of my job. If I do have to cancel plans because of an important case, I will tell you the reason why I'm canceling, and attempt to make some way to make it up to you, whether that means doing something different or moving our plans."

"I know. I don't like it when you have to change our plans, but I understand that you do an important job, and you always keep to promises, even if what you promised happens later than initially expected. Love you, dad. I should go do some homework before dance team practice. Can you drive me to practice?"

"Of course, and make sure your brother is still alive and hasn't been sucked into the screen."

"Will do."

Erin came up and wrapped her arms around Dave and laid her head on his back.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean? I'm the lucky one. I got a second chance at love and a family all because of you."

"Oh, David. It seems you say things that make me love you even more. It seems like fatherhood really suits you."

"Well I have had practice with my nieces and nephews, and sometimes Derek & Spencer need a 'fatherly' hand that doesn't belong to Hotch."

"You have a point, but don't worry I won't tell them about your 'fatherly' guidance, I know you have a certain persona to maintain."

"You're right I do. How about I make some pasta for dinner?"

"Sounds delicious. I'll get the sparkling grape juice."

Dave hated the emotional wounds that Andrew Strauss inflicted upon his children, but he resolved to make sure that Jessica, Megan and Chris never felt the same way while living him and Erin. He treasured every moment he spent with Erin, Chris, Jessica and Megan.


End file.
